Work with HIM?
by AnAnimeFreak
Summary: Zoro and Sanji are heading back to where the rest of the crew decided to meet, only, a bounty hunter gives them a little trouble. Are Zoro and Sanji going to have to work together? No romance, mild language.
1. Chapter 1

(I don't really have a title yet, I'm terrible with things like that, could you guys give me some suggestions?)

**Unfortunately, I don't own One piece.**

**This doesn't contain any romance either, so if you wanted romance, sorry. Its been a long time since I saw any story without romance in it. We need a break from romance so it doesn't get boring! :O Coz there are some awesome ones out there!**

**This is my first story, so it would help if I got a few reviews, but I appreciate that some people don't want to review, that's not a problem. **

**If you have something bad to say, then please be gentle, I don't mind a bit of advice if my story writing could use improvement. (Well, it could really. I know that already, but you get the idea)**

**Most of all, please enjoy!**

Chapter One

The Strawhat crew had spent the day shopping on a new island, everyone had already arrived at the meeting place Nami had decided, they were only waiting for Zoro and Sanji.

'I was not lost!' said an angry voice.

'Yeah right. That's what you get for using clouds as landmarks, dumbass.'

Zoro scowled at the cook, who lit a cigarette.

'Your lucky I found you, or you would have been stuck in that dead end for days.' Said Sanji, smirking slightly.

Zoro answered with a grumpy mumble.

The two were walking along a side street, avoiding as much of the public as possible, due to the rather large bounty on their heads. The two were walking in an awkward silence.

Luffy scratched his head.

'Where are theeeeey?' he whined. 'I'm getting bored. … and hungry.'

'You said that 2 muinutes ago!' said Nami, getting annoyed.

'You know what Zoro is like.' Usopp reminded him.

'…and Sanji.' Added Chopper.

'Nami feed meeeeee' Luffy pleaded.

'I already gave you your share of the money! What did you do with that?'

'Spent it on food.'

Nami slapped her palm to her forehead. Brook, who was towering over everyone else, had been watching a suspicious man the whole time they had been stood there, he was crouched on a roof a few streets away, he hadn't moved in the last 10 minutes, but he didn't seem to notice they were there, so Brook didn't pay it any mind.

The sound of Luffy and Nami arguing could be heard in the background as for another 5 minutes before the man finally moved.

The silence continued between Zoro and Sanji as they kept walking, up until the point some kind of thorn or spike-looking thing sailed infront of the two's faces, which they managed to narrowly dodge it cutting off their noses.

'What the hell?' Zoro said, swivelling his head towards the source, as did Sanji.

The ''source'' was a middle-aged man, he had brown hair and brown eyes, he was average height, a bit chubby, and let just say, he wasn't the prettiest picture hanging on the wall.

He was well-dressed, he had on a pale shirt and a loose fitting jacket which looked like he was a gangster or something, which didn't really suit him, but it sent off the look that he was rich and important. He didn't seem to carry any kind of weapon either which was strange, was it him who had thrown that thorn-spike thing?

He was standing on a roof, looming over the two, and said:

'Roronoa Zoro and Black-leg Sanji, total of 197,000,000B' the man said, holding up the two posters. Sanji frowned. _There was that stupid drawing again…_

'You're coming with me.' He sneered.

'Like hell we are!' Zoro snarled, drawing his swords, and the both lunged at the man, only to get in each other's way.

'Stay out of my way idiot!' they both said in unison.

The two scrambled out of the way as a few more thorns approached.

Zoro sliced in mid air a shower of thorns heading his way, all of which had some kind of liquid inside. All the pieces fell to the ground, Zoro looked back up, to find the man had gone, he looked around just in time to slice another thorn heading for his back.

Neither of the two could get very close to this guy, which only made this fight even more to the mans advantage. However, the focus on Zoro had given Sanji the opportunity to get close enough to land a foot in his face with a swift kick, -which probably broke his nose- but had to quickly retreat as more thorns were shot his way.

This fight went on for a few more minutes, where now the man had a few more injuries, until somehow he got lucky enough to embed one of the thorns in Zoro's arm while he and Sanji were argueing.

Zoro could usually take loads of battle wounds, so he was fine… until he felt his arm go numb. Realising what the liquid was, he yanked the thorn out of his arm and dropped it onto the ground.

'What the-?'

A few seconds later, he began to fall forwards, grabbing hold of Sanji for support.

'Oi, what do you think your doin-' Sanji began

He turned his head slowly to his shoulder, which had a 6 or so inch thorn sticking out of it.

He felt Zoro droop to the ground completely unconscious, Sanji dropped his cigarette onto the floor, before moments later doing the same. Both of their minds went black.

**That's the end of chapter one! I hope you like it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again, Thank you Stevethemime for my first review!**

Chapter Two

Brook had once again found where the man was, only this time he was running along rooftops, with 2 limp figures, one over each shoulder.

Brook frowned. '_Why did these two look so familiar?' 'Hmmmm…' _Brook scratched his chin. It was hard to make out who they were since he could only see the back of their legs... They both wore dark trousers and dark shoes.

_BIG help._

He looked a little harder as the running man turned slightly, he could just make out something around one of the two's waist… '_A green-_'

Brook froze, he realised who these two were. His eyes widened as he turned to Nami, who was still nagging Luffy. Robin, was of corse, to notice something was troubling Brook, she turned and tried to figure out what he had been staring at for the last 20 minutes.

Brook was desperately tapping Nami on the shoulder and calling her name, only, she didn't seem to notice, and the more time that passed, the further away the man could get, carrying Zoro and Sanji with him.

Brook started flailing about, buy only managed to draw the attention of Luffy.

'Whats up Brook? You found some food?' he asked. 'gotta poop?'

'No! Sanji! Zoro! That man! He-! He's got-' Brook managed to say as he started to panic.

'It would appear that someone is taking Sanji and Zoro away' said Robin calmly, obviously able to make sense of Brook's babbling.

'WHAT!' the rest of the crew yelled.

'Which way Brook? Which way!' said Luffy, panicking

'This way. Yohoho!' Brook replied, doing his famous run, the rest followed with haste.

The pirates had trouble finding the location and exact route of the abduction, the place looked to much different from this angle, and they crew were loosing them, fast.

'Gaaaaah! Where is it?' usopp wailed.

'Its over here.' Came a voice from the back of the group, Robins voice.

Everyone skidded to a halt and turned to Robin, who was looking at something on the floor which everyone else thought was just water.

'How do you know?' Nami asked.

Robin smiled, bending down and picking something off the floor inbetween two fingers.

'Because they told us.' She said holding up a cigarette. Sanji's cigarette.

'Ah! It was _this_ building then!' cried Brook, jumping onto its roof, which didn't take much effort, considering how long Brook's legs were.

'And this way!' he called, sprinting off.

An hour later, Zoro was the first one to awake, he was lying on a cold stone floor, his hands were unusually tightly tied around his back, he looked over at Sanji, whose hands were tied with one tight knot, he could only just see them until sanji rolled over. However he did notice Sanji's legs were ties similar to his own arms, which were woven right down from his elbows to his wrists, and his legs were the same way as Sanji's hands.

_Guess this guy knows a bit about us… But how much?_ He glance down at his haramaki, which held no swords. To be honest, he wasn't really that surprised that they had taken his swords away, but it would be he would have to look for them later. He sighed. He glanced back to Sanji, who was lying on his side several feet away, facing him. But close enough to give him a boot in his shin.

'Ouch! What you do that for moss-head!' Sanji had said that before he was even fully awake, like a reflex.

Zoro looked around, only to find there was no doors, until he looked up.

'Oh.'

So they were in some kind of basement or dungeon thing, because there was only a hole in the ceiling, which was covered my a metal plate.

From the smell Zoro could tell this wasn't a marine base, so they hadn't been handed over yet.

The marines place smelled of antiseptic and sweat, kind of like a hospital where people trained.

The walls were all jagged, and the two could hardly see anything that was over 2 metres away (around 6 feet)

Zoro looked back to see that somehow Sanji had managed to sit up. Zoro, after a bit of struggle did the same.

They hated how easily they had been caught.

'Oi, marimo.' Came Sanji's voice, zoro looked over and scowled at him.

'What' he asked, still frowning.

'There's a rusty old nail in that wall over there.' He said, motioning its location with his head. Then they both realized something. If they were to get out of here, they were going to have to work _together_. Crap.

**Sorry this chapter was kind of short. Ill update very soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the other reviews! Here's chapter 3**

Chapter Three

After a short argument, the two worked out how to stand up, they sat back-to-back, after a count to 3 by Sanji, the two pushed against each others' back and managed to stand.

Now that they were high enough to reach the nail on the wall, they could cut the rope holding their hands together.

Sanji was the first to accomplish this task, who immediately untied the wrapping of his legs, while Zoro took several minutes undoing all the rope around his arms.

After they were both free, they stared up at the ceiling, which was still way too high to reach. The two sent each other a sideways glare.

An awkward and frustrating minute later, Sanji ended up standing on Zoro's shoulders. Anyone who would have seen their faces would have pissed themselves. But still, they were now tall enough to remove the plate.

'Stop wobbling!' Sanji hissed.

'I'm not! It's _you_! Zoro called back.

'It's_ not_.'

'Just move the damn plate already!'

Sanji did of corse, but not without a huff from being told what to do by _him_; he grabbed the frame with his fingertips and swung his legs to whack the plate out of place, and slid it aside to avoid making too much noise.

Holding onto the hole and standing on Zoro's head, he got the final boost he needed to lift himself out.

'Hey-!'

'Shut up. We haven't got all day.' Said Sanji, reaching down his hand, Zoro, who didn't have any onther option, took it, and was pulled through the hole, not without Sanji 'accidently' whacking him into the side along the way. Which got him another glare.

'_This_ way.' Said Sanji, with a smug smile. (Because we all know about Zoro's ''Sense of direction'') This was a waste of time, because he went the wrong way anyway, despite there only being two different ways.

A few seconds later, Zoro came back from the dead-end, and recieveing a smug ''Told-you-so'' look from Sanji.

By the looks of things, this thorn guy made a living from bounty hunting, because of the rich looking interior of the corridor; It had an expensive-looking carpet, stone tile walls, and various statues and vases as far as the eye could see.

Probably the most noticeable things in the room were the framed Wanted posters on the wall, which must have been from the famous catches he had made. This highest one there, was a 10,000,000B.

Sanji also noticed his own, (_ugh_) and Zoro's posters on the wall, taking the highest places, and grandest frames. so this guy was taking the credit already for their capture and handing in to the marines.

_This guy has a LOT to learn_. Sanji thought to himself.

It soon became a lot more obvious this guy was rich, because of the parade of stampeding guards that ran their way once Zoro turned the corner.

'Don't just go walking into the open like that idiot! That's why you always get caught!' yelled Sanji. But before he had finished speaking, Zoro had already wiped the whole crowd out, and turned back.

'Are we going or are you going to just stand there all day talking?' He said smugly.

This shut Sanji up with a 'Hmph.'

'Come on. and remember, _this_ way.'

Zoro frowned at him, and the two set off.

'ZOROOOOO!' 'SANJIIIII!' Luffy called.

'Luffy! Stop shouting! Remember how much your bounty is!' usopp said, whacking him over the head.

'At the moment, our bounty is 503,000,050B, that's minus the others.' Robin said.

'Whoa, think of all the food you could buy with that!' Luffy said, eyes glittering, and starting to drool. He probably wasn't paying attention to _how_ someone would get that much.

'Uhhh.. we're _supposed_ to be looking for the others.' Said Franky, rubbing the back of his head.

'Eh?... OH! Oh right!'

'ZOROO-!' (smack)

'Would you shut up!' Usopp and Nami said together, both whacking him.

'That guy went this way.' Said Chopper, inspecting a blood trail. 'And he's got a broken nose.'


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry this chapter took so long to get here guys, I had coursework and other stuff to do. Anyway here it is! Chapter 4.**

Chapter four

'This must be it.' Said Nami, as the crew stood with a mansion looming over them like a mountain. She smirked, 'This guy looks rich.' She said, with a glint in her eye. 'Hey! What are we waiting for!' Said Luffy, grinning. 'Let's go!'

'Wait Luffy you can't jus-' began Usopp, but Luffy was already half way across the courtyard.

'Why the hell is he going for the front door!' Nami said. ' It will only get us into more trouble than necessary.'

'I guess if he's already going, we should help.' Said Franky, running after Luffy.

'Especially with that mob of guards running afer him.' Robin added, following Franky.

Nami and Usopp turned their heads, as Brook and Chopper ran towards the others.

Nami slapped her forehead, looking over at Luffy.

'He's such a dumbass.'

Zoro and Sanji were running, with Sanji leading. Zoro didn't look too happy.

Soon, they ran past an open door. Zoro skidded to a halt, and looked inside, noticing, Sanji stopped too.

There he was, standing in front of the two, the guy who brought them here. He was staring at them in shock.

_How the HELL did those two get out?_

The room was big, and appeared to be an office or something, paintings hung on the wall, the floor was tiled, a big cloth rug covered the middle of the floor, a polished oak desk sat in the corner. And HE stood by the window, staring at them as if he couldn't believe they were stood there. Not to mention, three swords leaning against the wall behind him.

Zoro looked back to the guy, and was well prepared for what came next. Zoro turned for a second and actually pulled the open door off its hinges, and held it up like a shield, which worked, because of the dozen or so thorns which became imbedded in it a few seconds later. Sanji just stayed back, Zoro could handle it. He went to explore a little of where they needed to go next.

It didn't take Zoro very long to work his way across the room and reach his swords, The man seemed too dumb to notice what he was doing, and only figured it out after he had already retrieved them.

Zoro dropped the door, and turned to face the man. The thorns appeared to grown from the end of his fingers, he hadn't had a good look at this before.

A moment later, It was all over, Zoro leaped into the air, and the man came down in one slash of his swords. He lay on the ground. Sanji retured and looked around the door to see the defeat.

_Wait, he's really THAT weak?_ They both thought together. Apparently so.

'ZOROOO!' 'SANJIII!' Luffy called. Again.

He was charging through the corridor, yelling at the top of his lungs. The others followed, although, not without scolding him. Again.

'Guuuyys?' He called again, rocketing himself down a whole corridor, that seemed to go on forever.

Two figures turned around the corner, but couldn't dive out of the way fast enough, and were ploughed into the opposing wall.

'What the hell are you doing Luffy?' Asked Sanji, moving the Captain off of him.

'Hey guys! I found them!' Luffy said, grinning. The rest of the crew soon caught up.

Nami came running, and was carrying a large jingling bag on her back. Looks like she made a little stop along the way. She looked very pleased with herself.

Zoro, Sanji and Luffy all stood up and brushed themselves off.

'Lets get out of here!' said Luffy.

And the captain led his crew through the winding corridors, across the courtyard, and all the way back to his ship, he was grinning all the way.

-end-

**I really hoped you liked my story. And thank you all for the reviews you left me throughout, again, sorry this chapter too so long. :)**


End file.
